The Truth in lies
by ali0831
Summary: crellieX Since Craig joined group, Ellie and Craig had gotten close. Close enough for people to notice but they were both oblivious to it. One night of hanging out with everyone, including Manny. and Sean moving back may change feelings and friendships
1. Movie plans

**A:N/ This is sorta kinda my version of weddings, parties, anything. The beginning starts off a bit like it but then I'm hoping to jump into a different flow. Please review…if I get a couple reviews I'll put up chapter 2.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi...we all know this of course_**

"So, movies tonight at my house?" Craig suggested while pulling his literature books out of his locker.

Marco, Ellie, Paige, and Alex all stood around his locker. "Well." Marco began.

"Maybe, unless you…you know have OTHER plans." Marco hinted nodding toward Ellie.

He had been trying to get them together for the past two months but no luck.

They both refused and denied but Marco who was convinced they liked each other wasn't about to give up that easy, Ellie hadn't really seemed happy lately and Marco was sure it was because she was lonely.

"Nope no other plans." Craig told him oblivious. "OK Hun, we'll be there around seven-ish" Paige recommended.

Ellie stood next to her and sighed, she was ready to go.

"Come on." She huffed as she started to walk away from the group.

"Yeah, perfect." Craig said watching Ellie.

"Okay, see you then Hun. We're gonna be late." She mentioned as her and Alex ran to calculus.

"Where you going El?" Marco asked.

Ellie turned around, already down the hall.

"I've got to do something before lit I'll just see you there."

"Bye El." Craig screamed down the hall.

She smiled.

"Bye Craig. See you in lit." He slammed his locker and headed to literature.

"So Craig." Marco grinned as he walked beside Craig.

"What's going on with you and, oh say a cute little redhead named Ellie Nash?"

Craig rolled his eyes speeding up. "I already told you Marco, nothing we're just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S."

He walked into lit class taking his usual seat in front of Ellie.

He turned around but her seat was empty.

"Probably running late." He figured.

"Come on." Marco said leaning on Craig's desk. "I know you like her. Look at her she's pretty AND sweet AND a great friend, what's not to like."

Craig sighed. Flipping through his literature book.

"You're right Marco, you're totally right. She is all of those things and that's why we're pretty much best friends."

"Hey Craig." Manny waved walking past him and heading to her seat.

Marco looked from Craig to Manny observing them both. Then it hit him.

"No, Craig no." He said.

"Manny is just my friend, so is Ellie."

Marco rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Craig.

The bell rang and Mrs. Kwann walked in, Ellie following behind.

She found her seat and leaned forward.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't talk earlier, I was kinda in a hurry." She whispered over Craig's shoulder.

"It's cool." He turned around and said.

"psht." Craig looked over to Marco gritting his teeth. "What?" He hissed.

"Think about what I said." Marco mouthed smiling.

"No!" Craig yelled getting irritated.

Everyone in the classroom turned and looked at him.

"Mr. Manning." Mrs. Kwann said breaking the silence and walking over to Craig's desk.

"Detention." She told him coldly.


	2. Detention

**A/N: Welp, I got ONE review, which isn't thee greatest but thank you! Annnd I'm getting sick of waiting to put up chapter 2 soo here it is…if I get two reviews this time I will put up chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own el degrassi o lol wish I did, but sadly I don't the directors and producers and writers and who ever else…owns it…lol**_

After school Craig sat in Mrs. Kwann's classroom fiddling with his pencil, making beats and noises with the pencil.

"Hey." Craig let go of his pencil and looked up.

"Hey, Ellie uh…y-you have a detention too?"

She sat down across from him putting her feet up on the table.

"Yeah, Mrs. Kwann got on me about being late for lit." She smiled that specific smile that Craig absolutely loved.

He thought of it as her 'I don't give a shit' smile.

"Yeah, Marco got me in trouble."

Ellie moved her feet rhythmically side to side.

"Yeah, I was only right behind you when it happened. What was all that about anyway?"

Craig felt himself blush, "umm…nothing h-he was just trying to play matchmaker, you know Marco." He laughed nervously.

Ellie smiled sweetly.

"Ooh who's he trying to hook you up with, Come on Craig I'm like your best friend you should tell me these things."

He picked up his pencil and started tapping it against the table lightly.

"Um no one." "So I haven't seen you in group lately what's been going on?" He asked her changing the topic as quick as he could.

Finding something to occupy herself she stared at her rings twirling them around her fingers over and over.

"Nothing, just really really busy. Band practice is sorta the only thing I have time for these days."

"Well good." Craig interrupted.

"Cause it would suck if we never were able to hang out you know?" Ellie smiled furrowing her brow.

"I wouldn't really call me playing the drums horribly and you singing, hanging out." She told Craig sarcastically.

He laughed, he always thought Ellie's personality was awesome but without her sarcasm she wouldn't BE Ellie.

"Well, Hey are you coming over to my house tonight for movie night?"

"No sorry Craig, I have more important things to do." She told him rocking her chair back and fourth on its hind legs.

He laughed knowing she was only joking.

"What movie?" She asked.

"Dunno, some funny movies and probably a few horror ones."

"What funny movies are you gonna rent?" She asked still rocking back and fourth.

"Probably the benchwarmers and maybe American pie presents."

"Oh my god!" Ellie chirped almost falling back in her chair.

"I So wanna see The Benchwarmers!" Craig laughed pushing her feet off of the table.

"Then we'll SO watch it." He mocked;

Ellie leaned over the table and slapped him in the chest.

"Don't make fun of me!" She whined.

Craig grabbed his chest dramatically.

"That hurt so bad!" He told her sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She leaned over the table again and slapped him in the arm.

He tapped her on the arm back.

"Craig!" She grumbled smiling.

"What?" He got out of his seat and walked over to Ellie.

"No go away!" She laughed. She kicked him in the stomach lightly.

She squealed.

Craig went on a tickling rampage tickling her sides and laughing with her.

The more Ellie told him to stop the more he tickled her.

Ellie caught his hands.

"Stop." She said squeezing his hands.

He loosened the grip she had on them. "Geez, Death grip." He mumbled.

He finally wiggled them free. "Okay, Okay. " He put his hands up signaling that he surrendered.

He walked back to his seat grinning from ear to ear.

Ellie banged her head lightly against the table, wanting to just go to sleep out of boredom.

"Sean called me last night;" She lifted her head up to look at Craig.

"Did he?" Craig asked in a dull sounding voice.

He was so sick of hearing about Sean.

Sean this Sean that, he was tired of that name.

He didn't understand why though.

Ellie listened to his Ashley problems and she never complained.

So why was he acting like this? Why was it bothering him now?

"Well, what happened?" Craig asked trying to seem the least bit interested.

"Well first he told me he was moving back to Toronto but then it turned into 'I'll only come back if we can start over.'" Ellie leaned back in her seat sinking down into it.

"What uh…what did you say?" Ellie shrugged. "I told him I like someone. But that I didn't know." Craig swallowed, trying to remove the lump in his throat.

"Oh? S-so it's not like a definite yes?"

Ellie smiled. "Definitely not."

shetapped on the table with her nails. "But I did tell him maybe, but I wasn't sure."

"Ok have a good weekend guys." Mrs. Kwann walked into her classroom arms folded across her chest interrupting their conversation unintentionally.

Ellie grabbed her bag and left before Craig had the time to say anything.


	3. ruining everything

**A/N: OK, Chapter 3 is up….hope you enjoy it, I actually like it kinda lol. **

**_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own degrassi…all Canadians right there baby. I love typing that. Haha._**

Craig sighed as he watched Ellie practically run out of school.

"Craig." Manny called.

He turned his head. "Hey, um SS practice I'm assuming."

"Uh yea just finished."

"Cool" Craig mumbled staring at the floor counting the tiles as they're conversation became awkward.

"Hey uh…you wanna come over tonight? A couple people will be there. Probably gonna watch some movies."

Manny smiled. "Sure, I'd love too." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"See you later then." She told him letting go of his hand and walking out of Degrassi.

Craig ran around his living room trying to get everything perfect.

Moving couches, the end table, making the food.

**Ding-Dong**

"Hey Hun." Paige greeted him while letting herself in.

Marco, Jimmy, and Alex followed behind.

"Where's Ellie?" Craig asked setting down the popcorn.

"Oh, she told me to tell you she'll be a little late." Marco said taking a seat next to Paige.

"Ok." Craig muttered plopping down on the only open couch.

"So what are we watchin' first?" Marco wanted to know as he grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"Well let's wait for Ellie to get here to watch the benchwarmers, so Final Destination 3?"

"Duh." Paige said opening a bag of chips.

**Ding-Dong**

"Come in!" Craig screamed as he put in the DVD.

She walked in smiling falsely; she was with people who hated her.

They acted like they liked her but she wasn't that stupid.

"Hey Jimmy, Paige, Everyone."

"Oh…hey Manny." Paige mumbled surprised to see her at Craig's.

Marco glared at Craig.

"Can I sit by you Craig?" Manny asked sweetly finding the seat before he answered.

"Sure." He told her.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Um, this is a skank free zone, sorry Manny." Alex hissed.

Manny's smile faded as she began to feel very uncomfortable.

"Umm, anyone thirsty?" Craig asked trying his hardest to get the spot light off of Manny and make it a little less awkward than it already was.

"Sure." Jimmy said helping Craig out. "Ok." Craig said getting the drinks.

"Oh my god! I totally love this part!" Paige squealed.

Marco leaned back on the couch his arms folded over his chest.

Paige and Alex sat next to each other holding hands, and Jimmy sat in his wheel chair eyes glued to the screen.

Manny had been trying to find the littlest ways to touch Craig for the past hour.

They became even closer as the movie went on.

Holding hands, laughing, and whispering in each others ears.

**Ding-Dong**

"I'll get it." Marco whispered already running to the door.

He opened it, Ellie stood outside her hair done in its usual curls, but something looked different about her.

"Don't you look cute." He smirked spotting a little makeup and the scent of vanilla perfume. She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I've got bad news El." He mentioned as he walked outside shutting the front door behind him.

"Hurricane Manny sorta blew in." She opened the door walking inside;

she saw Craig's fingers intertwined with Manny's.

She saw how happy they seemed. "It's cool." She told Marco gritting her teeth and faking a smile.

"You sure?" "Yeah...o-of course Craig and I are only friends anyway right?" She walked to the couch and plopped down next to Craig & Manny.

He squeezed her arm lightly letting her know he knew she was there.

She smiled at him, hating every second of being there with Manny.

Ellie couldn't even pay attention to the movie; she just sat their wishing the worst on Manny.

Manny always ruined everything.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Manny moved in for a kiss.

Ellie grabbed the nearest cup of pop and 'accidentally' threw it all over Manny.

Manny got up, both her shirt and face soaked.

Paige and Alex started to laugh at her.

"Oops." Ellie smiled. She got up off of the couch and headed to the door

. "You're leaving?" Craig asked getting up also.

Ellie stopped and turned around to face him. "Yep, too much Manny nauseates me."

She said as she walked out.

Manny scoffed ready to cry, and ran to the bathroom.

"What….just happened?" Craig asked running his hands through his hair.

"You're such a moron." Marco sneered.

Craig sighed knowing Marco was right; he grabbed his jacket and left after Ellie.

**A/N: Hey people….I have some bad-ish news…I may not update for a while because I have some family stuff to take care of and some fixing up our new house crap to work on. I promise, I'll try to getchapter 4up as soon as possible especially since I sorta left you all with a cliffhanger type of ending in this chapter. **


	4. stupid mistakes

**A/N: Soo I just wrote most of this chapter, needs work but I like it…yea…soo I lied I found myself doing nothing tonight so I figured I'd add chapter 4. But I really do have family things to take care of. I shouldn't even worry about that. I still have yet to finish this story and what not…welp, hope you like it not as good as the first 3 but it'll get better, I hope…lol **

_**Disclaimer: as you all know for the 38403585 time I do not own Degrassi or Stacey Farber or Jake Epstein or any other members of the cast….it would be a dream come true if I did own Jake though.**_

Craig ran down the street after Ellie.

"Ellie wait!...Ellie stop!" He screamed.

She finally stopped and turned around. "What Craig? What do you want!"

"To find out what's the matter." He told her with a sad puppy look on his face.

"God, do you have any idea how much I-" She sighed calming herself down.

"Forget it." She told him.

Wrapping her arms around her body.

"We're just friends and I over reacted I'm sorry." She told him staring down at the pavement.

"Just friends?" He whispered.

"Look at me El." He mumbled.

She lifted her head and looked into his big brown eyes.

"Yeah." She repeated.

"Friends." She smiled walking away.

Craig stood in the middle of the street watching her leave.

She opened the door to her house and kicked off her shoes.

"Ellie? Eleanor Is that you?" Mrs. Nash walked into the living room smiling.

"Someone's here to see you." She told Ellie.

Ellie furrowed her brow.

Who would come to see her at 10:30 p.m?

She walked into the kitchen and sighed deeply.

Sean sat at the kitchen table messing with his hands and fingers nervously.

"Ellie." He said happily, he got out of the chair and hugged her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Moving back. I'm here to stay!" He smiled and hugged her again.

His smile faded. "What's wrong it looks like you got hit by a bus."

"oh um...nothing." she smiled.

"just a little tired. So are you gonna be at school on Monday?" She asked setting her bag on the kitchen table.

"Uh…yeah should be." He said.

"Well uh...I should get going." He mumbled walking toward the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said opening the door.

"Yup, you will." She told him waving by as the door closed behind him.

**Ring- Ring**

Ellie ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"You okay?"

Marco asked on the other end.

"Yeah, fine."

"So what's going on with you and Craig? He looked a little…tore up when he came back inside."

"Nothing, we're just friends. Like it's always been." She added.

"Sean's back." She told him trying not to think about Craig at the moment.

"oh?" He said not sounding to enthusiastic.

"Yea, Well hey Marco I'm gonna go to sleep I'm pretty beat I'll talk to you tomorrow or something." She hung up only to have the phone ring again.

"God doesn't anyone know how to leave me alone?" She asked herself.

"Hello?"

"Are you still coming to band practice tomorrow?" Craig said coldly on the other end of the line.

"umm yeah I am, what's wrong you sound kinda upset."

"Nah I'm fine, it's nothing."

"You know Craig, I am like your best friend, and you CAN talk to me about things." She told him trying to pry whatever was the matter with him out of him.

"Okay, I can't even begin to describe tonight, I mean what happened with you and with Manny? And why were you so mad at me?"

"If you haven't figured it out, then you really don't deserve to know Craig." She told him starting to get frustrated.

"I don't like Manny, Ellie…If that's what you're thinking."

"Okay, Craig don't lie to me! God! I'm not the complete idiot that you think I am."

"I'm not lying to you! I don't."

"It doesn't even matter if you did because we're just friends…best friends…why do you care if I'm mad or upset or whatever?"

"Because I do El. I just do."

"Ok, Craig I'm a big girl. I can deal with things. This whole situation wasn't all about you. Just stop caring about how I feel ok? Just stop." She told him sadly as she hung up on him.

She leaned against the wall.

She wouldn't cry. She couldn't cry. Friends don't get jealous over guy friends likes or loves or lusts.

Who was she kidding her and Craig couldn't exist, he was all the things she looked for in a friend, not a boyfriend.

"God!" She screamed as she picked up a glass and threw it across the kitchen. Watching it shatter.


	5. false words, broken hearts

**A/N: I'm disappointed. I've only got two people reading this story. Or at least reviewing it.That sucks…geeze didn't know I wrote that horribly. Welp for the two bestest people in the world, I decided to give you chapter five since I'm doing absolutely nothing tonight and I just became inspired…yes…inspiration comes to me at 2:30 in the morning….strange…ok ok enough of my talky talky on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi the world would be so much more pleased with it.(I'm kidding I'm kidding! For the people who actually make Degrassi lol) But unfortunately I do not own it. But really it would be rad if I were the one who wrote and directed and all that stuff.**_

**Ok yea, I know I've talked a lot but I have one more important thing to say. This story goes into A LOT MORE DETAIL…maybe I should type this at 2:30 in the am more often eh?**

Ellie was unprepared for school on Monday; she didn't want to have to deal with Sean and the thought of Craig and her probably barely on speaking terms.

She walked to her locker to grab her literature book.

She snatched it out of her locker almost like she was mad and slammed the locker shut. Down the hall, she noticed Manny and Craig laughing and flirting.

"Just friends huh?" She muttered to herself.

"Hey." Sean said from behind wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hey!" she said taking her eyes off of Craig and Manny.

She turned around to face Sean which was awkward since they had absolutely nothing to talk about.

"So Ellie..." Sean began. "I wanted to ask you something, do you think we can maybe pick up where we left off." Ellie sighed.

She leaned up against her locker.

Dun-dun-dun she knew this was coming and she hadn't prepared.

"I-I don't know, I haven't exactly gotten over the whole bailing on me with an apartment I couldn't afford situation."

"Look El, I'm sorry ok? Just let me- let me prove it." Ellie put her lit. Book in her bag.

"I'll think about it." She told Sean and left for literature.

Ellie walked into class earlier than usual.

Unfortunately she didn't beat Craig there, and where there was Craig there was Manny.

Ellie threw her book bag on her desk. Startling Craig.

"Hey uh you alright?" Before Ellie could answer the sound of the bell flooded her ears.

Once class started she wasn't paying attention at all the only thing she focused on was Manny.

Glaring at her and sneering at her.

She hated her.

"I think you and I have different definitions of the word friend." Ellie leaned over her desk to whisper in Craig's ear.

"What are you talking about?" He asked leaning back.

Manny shot Ellie a look.

"Get over it sweetie." She whispered to Ellie.

"I am over it Manny. You need to just get over Craig."

Manny's eyes burned into Ellie. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean stop humping his leg like some dog! It's not very hard Manny.

Oh well, I mean it may be hard for you considering the fact that everything has to be **ALL ABOUT YOU. **

Never thought of it like this but maybe that's why you like getting with other people's boyfriends." Ellie grabbed her bag and stormed out of the classroom.

Not caring who was watching her littler tantrum or who was intrigued.

Manny was taunting her by dangling Craig in her face, and she hated it.

She hated everything about Manny.

Ellie sat on the floor against her locker.

This was ridiculous, Craig was far from special but she just couldn't let Manny win.

Ellie barely ever won anything and Craig was something she wanted.

She never did give up easily. But the more she thought about Manny and Craig the more she wanted to forfeit.

"Hey." Sean stood next to her interrupting her train of thought and sat down next to her.

"Yeah Sean." She answered.

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, I wanna pick up where we left off. She smiled sadly. Talking out of anger.

"You sure?" He mumbled seeing the confusion in her eyes, she clearly wasn't thinking right.

"Of course." She whispered.

They're lips met in a wild mess of kisses that ended as quickly as they began.

Sean gave Ellie that smile that she had missed so much.

The same little grin he wore on his face every time they would share a kiss.

"Gotta go. This was only supposed to be a bathroom break." He said waving the pass in her face. He got up and walked down the long hallway.

Ellie covered her face with her hands.

What had she done? She liked Craig, she wanted Craig. What did Sean have to do with any of this?

She banged her head against her locker, this time, harder then before.

She had just messed up, and intentionally broken a boy's heart.

**A/N: Short chapter I know and No, I was not trying to make Ellie look like a sleeze I LUV HER I'd never do that. As you can see it was out of anger and confusion. Besides, the story needed a little more twist and juiciness. I PROMISE this is my last Authors note til the next chapter. I know you're thinking "geeze girl, one at the beginning one at the end." What can I say? I love to talk. And besides my author's notes are funny and entertaining and stuff! hahaha**


	6. Too Much Of You

**A/N: so this chapters kinda boring a little….not to good but it kinda connects the story and I can't just throw it out…sorry if its lame. My minds kinda crammed with other stuff so I can't think clearly on how I want this story to turn out thanks for the reviews and reading the story period.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi…..Kevin Smith is one of the people in that category…**_

Ellie sat in Craig's garage playing the drums like usual.

An awkward feeling had taken over the garage though.

None of them ever said a word during practice, Ellie always felt like it was awkward while they practice, they just seemed too serious.

The only voice that was heard was Craig's when he sang.

But this time it was different.

Her and Craig hadn't really been acting like themselves around one another he was cold and distant, and she was sick of it.

She was sick of everyone.

"Ok, stop." He said looking at Ellie. What did she do this time?

She sighed deeply under her breath and bit her lip.

"Ok you're too off beat. Why is it so hard for you to start playing as soon as I say?" He asked her frustrated.

"You know what. I quit then ok?" She told everyone throwing down her drumsticks.

"If I suck so badly then I'm done."

"Ellie just sit down." Marco told her trying to mellow her out.

This was the last straw Craig was always criticizing the way she played she knew she wasn't the best, that's why her and Craig practiced every other day.

She grabbed her bag off of the old tore up couch that Joey had decided to throw in the garage and left.

"What is her problem!" Craig asked looking from jimmy to Marco.

"Well you see, if I was into girls, particularly Ellie. Then I'd ask her." Marco told Craig while he set down his bass and sat on the couch.

"He's right man, just go see what's up." Jimmy told Craig.

"Fine." This was the second time Craig had chased after Ellie.

He wouldn't feel like such a loser if it wasn't the same girl.

"Ellie what's the matter?" He asked a little ways behind her.

She picked up her pace ignoring him but so did he.

"Stop and talk to me!" He yelled.

She stopped suddenly and turned around Craig almost running into her.

"I need time to think okay Craig?"

"Think about what?" He asked.

"Just-everything." She whispered closing her eyes hoping that the tears would go away.

Craig hated her like this, the one thing he hated about Ellie Nash was the fact that she wouldn't open up to anyone.

If it happened it was almost like a dream come true and that wasn't very often.

"We're best friends." He reminded her.

"That's just it Craig. I-I just…I don't wanna be around you anymore. I just want to be alone for a while okay?"

"Wait, what?" He asked hoping that he had heard her wrong.

"I need some time away from you, and the band and just everyone." She told him again.

"I don't get it though." Ellie shook her head and walked away from him.

He wanted to rip his hair out.

He hated when she would just walk away leaving him confused.

He hated it.

"Ok, why does it look like someone took your guitar and smashed it to pieces?" Marco asked walking up to Craig.

Craig looked Marco in the eye.

"Ellie doesn't want to be around me…or you or Jimmy….for a while."

Marco's mouth dropped Ellie Nash? His best friend since forever?

"She said she needed time to think." Craig finished plopping down on the couch running his hands through his hair like he did whenever he was upset or nervous.

"God, why does she have to piss me off so much?" "Because you like her so much, that you let it get to you." Marco told him.

"It's obvious man, the way you look at her. You can just tell." Jimmy added from across the garage.

It was like Marco knew exactly what was going on in Craig's mind.

Like he was picking through his brain finding new ways to counsel new problems that popped up.

And Jimmy just observed closely enough to notice every little smile and look Craig and Ellie gave each other.

"Yeah." Craig muttered under his breath.

He had it bad.

**A/N: So an alright chapter? Hope so. And I also hope you review oooh yea and a little info about chapter 5….i realize that Manny is a grade lower than Ellie and Craig but like…it was 2:30 in the morning my mind wasn't completely there…so I'm just kinda leaning toward the fact that some juniors and seniors may have classes together if they're electives. Which is true in most cases. Lol welp hope you enjoy. Plz review so I know to finish this story, Even though I wouldn't mind wasting my time writing this even if I got zero reviews haha**


	7. Confusion sets in

A**/N: So, I don't want to sleep and I don't seem to have anything else to do so I figured I'd add chapter seven…I don't know why but I really like this chapter. Okay guys, until I get like a crap load of more readers I'm not adding anymore chapters. So this may be the last one you'll read for a lil bit. But with the way I am I'll probably get to impatient and have chapter 8 up by Thursday. I'm going to try my hardest not to because I really want more readers and reviews. I want to know that my story is pretty good. **

_**Disclaimer: Degrassi….is now mine, I stole it from the Canadians and now its mine….just kidding they still have it.**_

She threw her bag on the floor as soon as she walked in.

She had so much stuff on her mind that it was ridiculous.

She was a bit upset at herself for telling Craig she didn't want to be around him for a while. But she figured it was best.

**Ring-ring**

"Great the second I walk in I've already got him calling." She sighed as she answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said a bit cruel.

"Whoa, calm down there killer." Ellie laughed a little.

"Hey Sean, sorry."

"So, I was thinking you should come over and stay the night tonight. I got our old apartment back and its lonely here without you. Just doesn't feel the same I guess." Ellie looked at her wrist watch. 5:00 p.m.

"whoa when did days start taking years to end?" She asked.

Sean laughed on the other end.

His cute laugh that she always loved.

It seemed different now; it didn't seem like the laugh she remembered.

She didn't know if it was because she didn't feel the same about him as she did before he left.

Or if A Craig Manning obsession was giving her a one way ticket to insanity.

Nothing about Sean felt the same anymore. His hugs, his kisses. The way his touches used to send chills down her spine.

"Yeah, I'll come over." She agreed.

She felt bad in a way, like she was just going along with this little game.

'Fake a relationship with Sean Cameron and win Craig Manning.'

"I'll see you then. Bye El." He hung up.

"I'm truly pathetic." She told herself. Placing the phone back on the charger.?

Ellie sighed walking to her bedroom.

She laid on her bed on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"Ellie what are you doing?" She asked herself rubbing her cheeks.

She hated what she was doing to Sean and Craig.

Sean was oblivious to how she really felt and what she was probably gonna end up doing in the end.

And Craig was so confused he just accepted what she'd say whether it hurt him or not.

**Knock-Knock**

"go away!" Ellie grumbled her hand over her mouth.

"Like I'm really gonna leave." Marco told her opening the door.

He threw his hands up in the air. Making different gestures.

They all revealed the same emotion.

Anger.

"So what's this I hear about you not wanting anything to do with me?" He asked.

"I have a lot on my mind."

She mumbled now stuffing her face into one of her pillows.

"Like?" Marco stressed.

She threw the pillow on the other side of the bed and sat up.

"Like oh I don't know a certain ex boyfriend and the guy I care about now."

"Ok what does Sean have to do with this?" Marco asked clearly thinking he missed something.

"I'm back with him. Marco." She wasn't going to lie to him. And besides, keeping it a secret seemed weird.

Everyone was going to find out anyway.

Marco ran a hand through his hair. "Ok, hello Ellie do you remember a sweet funny guy named Craig Manning?"

"I know." Ellie admitted. "I feel terrible okay? It's just I felt like Manny won anyway. So I tried to block out the pain by…Sean."

Marco lay back on her bed. "Wow." Was the only thing Marco could think of saying.

"I don't know what to do." Ellie told him sadly.

"Someone's gonna get hurt no matter what El." Marco told her flat out.

"And the bullets aiming toward Craig."

Ellie stared at Marco for the longest time after he said that.

It hurt to hear him say that when she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"He likes Manny anyway. He'll be fine." She said to Marco, trying to remove some pain.

"Let's hope so." Marco chimed in.

"Okay, Marco you're not making me feel very good right now."

"Sorry El, but it's just my opinion on this whole thing. Wish I could help you."

For the first time in his life, he couldn't help out his best friend and it killed him.

"I should go." He told her getting off the bed.

"Will you maybe reconsider the band?" She smiled. "Maybe."

Marco threw Craig's leather jacket at his face.

"Stop sulking." He said.

Jimmy wheeled his chair next to Craig and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We, my friend are going to a club. So you can wash all your Ellie problems away. Sound good?" Craig wasn't to keen on the idea of a club.

He didn't really want to move from the couch at this point, but he knew he wouldn't hear the end if he told the guys no.

"Sure." He told them as he slipped on his jacket.

"We're outta here." Marco grinned grabbing his car keys and shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: Sellie wasn't supposed to be a part of this story in the beginning…it just kind of turned out that way. I'm not telling you who she chooses….because that's just ruining the story…you may either be disappointed or please but let me remind you this IS a CRELLIE story I may have a change in thought about that though. You'll have to wait and see. You're opinions matter. So feel free to add some of those in ur reviews or just send me an email!**


	8. The club

**A/N: Hey guys, yes its been a few days since n update and to tell you the truth i was very close to givin up on this story, but I don't want to disappoint the people who are actually enjoying this story, oh and I know that my story needs A LOT of work, and it gets it. Little by little. I do spell check and i apologize about my grammar and punctuation. More so for the punctuation but could you please try to look around that. Please excuse those types of mistakes. thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt that it was gonna get some bad reviews but it's pretty good actually. This chapter turned out better than i figured it would when i first started writing it and b rainstorming for it. welp, enough talking have fun!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi TNG.**_

"Now this is what we all needed." Jimmy said as they entered the club.

"Yea, well you two have fun." Marco said patting Craig on the shoulder.

"Whoa dude, where are you going?"

"You see that cute guy over there at that table?" He asked pointing him out for Craig.

"Yeah." Craig said noticing the blonde haired guy.

"That's where." Marco patted Craig on the shoulder again and walked away.

Craig examined the club. Tons of people, a bar, food, the works.

"Hey!" Craig turned around and there was Manny standing behind him.

"Manny, uh hey. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing just hanging out here." Craig looked at her confused.

Manny at a club alone? Yeah right.

"Um…you alone?" He asked. "Nope, I'm with Emma and Peter." She looked around for them.

"Where they are I don't know." She mentioned smiling.

"Hey umm can we talk?" Manny asked grabbing Craig's hand and pulling him toward a table.

"I'll be one sec Jimmy." He said, Manny yanking him away.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll just be a minute." Craig told him as Manny dragged him behind her.

"Where'd Craig go?" Marco asked walking toward Jimmy, a drink in one hand.

"He went off with Manny." Marco rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what's so hard about telling someone you like them." Marco furrowed his brows.

"Who? Manny and Craig?" Marco asked taking another drink.

"No, I'm talking about Craig and Ellie. I mean it's obvious that they both like each other and wanna be together, so what's the problem? They're both stubborn idiots. Besides Craig can never make up his mind, knowing him he wants both Ellie AND Manny."

Marco got that uncomfortable feeling; you know the one where it feels like the whole entire room is staring at you KNOWING that you know something.

"Jimmy, I have to tell you something." Marco walked to the nearest table and sat down, Jimmy following behind him.

"What is it?" He asked.

Marco hesitated. What if Ellie got mad at him for telling someone? 'Oh well' he thought. Craig and Jimmy were both his friends, they had to find out sooner or later.

"Ellie's back with Sean." Marco blurted out before taking another long drink.

Jimmy's mouth dropped. "What about Craig?" Jimmy asked after sitting with his mouth open in shock for at least 3 minutes.

Marco shrugged.

He didn't know anymore, they were both ruining the chances to be with each other themselves.

"Hey!" Marco turned around surprised.

"Ellie…hey…why are you here?" He asked hoping she didn't hear anything.

"Watching crappy T.V isn't very fun. I called your mom and she told me you were here so I figured I'd surprise you guys." She smiled her face lighting up like Christmas morning.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Craig asked clearing his throat.

"Us." Manny said clearly.

Craig looked over at Marco and Jimmy only to see her standing there with them.

What was she doing here? Craig quickly looked away hoping, _praying _that she wouldn't see him.

"Craig?" Manny said wondering if he had even heard her.

"R-run that by me again?" He muttered Manny smiled grabbing his hand.

"Us."

"So Marco, see anyone you like?" Ellie asked pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him.

"No, still Dylan." He told her sadly.

She placed a hand on his trying her hardest to comfort him.

"Where's Craig at? I figured he'd be here with you. I sorta came to apologize to him too. I kinda ripped his head off and he really didn't deserve it." Marco and Jimmy looked across the club, pointing her in Craig's direction.

She followed there eyes and couldn't believe it, Manny was there once again.

"Where there's Craig there's Manny." She said under her breath rolling her eyes.

Seeing them together, ruined her night.

She didn't want to do anything except sit there quietly acting like she didn't exist.

"Hey El, do you wanna come to the bar with me and get a drink?"

"Dude, how do you get alcohol?" Marco grinned.

"Bartenders a good friend of mine."

Jimmy closed his eyes. "Not to good I hope."

"Well hello wonderful people." Paige said walking up to the group.

"Hey Paige." Marco greeted her with a smile then grabbed Ellie's hand and led her to the bar.

Paige sat down next to Jimmy. "I'll keep you company."

He smiled chuckling under his breath a little.

"Ok, I know this isn't my business but why is Ellie at the bar with Marco and why is Craig sitting over there with Manny?" She asked examining the pairs.

"It's a long story, not meant to be short." Jimmy told her shaking his head.

**A/N: So it wasn't that bad huh? lol i'm trying to finally get to the point instead of dragging it along my friends are all like "It doesn't take that long to tell someone you like them" and i was like "It does for me! and this is my story and they're both stubborn." But man, if Ellie doesn't quit breakin hearts and just pick one already i'm gonna have to find a new fav chick character...haha im only kidding I love Ellie! The next chapter may take a little longer, just like this one reviews would be nice...i dont really like constructive criticism but its appreciated...once i finally tel myself that they're just trying to help me out and help me become a better writer. Well thank you and please review.**


	9. Drunken Confessions

**A/N: Welp, i finally fixed the dialogue or whatever. neway OKAY GUYS chapter 9 is up! I only got two reviews for chapter 8 but oh well, even though more would be appreciated. Well I ABSOLUTELY COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY love this chapter. I don't know about you guys but I hope you do. Kinda short well actually it just LOOKS short haha ok well i'm done talking i hope u like this chapter. LaTerZ**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi...the Canadians do.**_

"Slow down El." Marco told her as she swallowed her 4th shot of vodka.

"Why is Craig here with Manny anyway?" Ellie asked ignoring Marcos concern.

"Uh…He came with us. I don't know why he's with Manny." Ellie laid her head down on the counter.

"I just want a glass of E.J a big…big glass." She muttered under her breath.

"Yeah…uh are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning?" Marco asked her.

"Maybe." She told him turning her head to look at Craig and Manny.

"Here ya go. E.J for ya" The bartender said as he placed it next to her head.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

She grabbed the glass and started downing it.

She was drinking it like it was pop.

"Okay, you really need to slow your roll El." He told her grabbing the glass of alcohol from her.

She snatched it back.

"Get your own." She told him as she got off of the stool and stumbled into the huge crowd of people on the dance floor.

Craig watched Ellie stumble into the mess of people.

Manny was still rambling on about something.

Craig didn't know what she was talking about and he didn't care enough to listen.

"I'll be right back Manny okay?" He told her already walking toward Marco not even waiting for her response.

"Ok..." She said to herself quietly.

Marco sat at the bar shaking his head. "I never should've asked her to drink." He whispered to himself.

"Marco." Craig said as he walked over to the bar and sat next to him.

"Ellie is sloshed Craig, she is completely and totally wasted." Marco told Craig as if he could read his mind.

They both searched the crowd with their eyes hoping to spot Ellie.

"I need another." They both turned their heads to see Ellie demanding another glass.

Craig got off of the barstool and grabbed the new glass of alcohol.

"You're done." He told her holding it above their head's so she couldn't reach it.

"What do you care? Just go back to Manny and leave me alone!" She screamed reaching for her precious glass of brandy.

"What are you talking about and why are you drinking?" He asked now grabbing her by her waist helping her maintain her balance.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her almost falling backward.

"Get off of me! You know exactly what I'm talking about! You like Manny, we're friends and that's where it ends Craig. Because you never wanted to give this a chance…You never wanted to give me a chance…" She told him leaning against the counter almost crying.

" I'm tired of waiting for you to realize that I care about you, I got so sick of it that I just gave up and told Sean yes…"

"You were the guy I was talking about." She told him hoping he'd automatically know what she was talking about.

At that moment, she confessed everything. Her feelings for Craig, how she was with Sean. Everything.

She fell to the floor knees against her chest, crying.

Craig was speechless.

He didn't know whether to feel sorry for her, love her, or hate her.

"You're back together with Sean?" Were the only words that came out of his mouth.

She cried even harder after hearing his question.

He kneeled down next to her.

He was so mad at her, he wanted to walk away, hit something or do anything.

But before he realized it, his arms were around her and she was sobbing into his chest.

Then without meaning to she pushed him away.

"I have to go." She told him grabbing a hold of anything near her to help her up.

"El, you're drunk you can't leave by yourself. You can't drive." Marco told her now getting off his stool.

"Yes I can." She said ignorantly pulling her keys out of her bag.

Craig grabbed them trying to pull them away.

"Let go Craig!" She told him gritting her teeth.

He yanked them away and then he felt it,

his cheek went up in flames.

Ellie had slapped him so hard he thought his face had gone numb.

"Well at least we had one sweet moment." He said to himself rubbing his cheek.

"Ellie! Wait!" Marco screamed pushing through the crowd and going after her.

Ellie ran to the bathroom and sat in one of the stalls.

She had done it again, she pushed Craig away.

She was so angry at herself for doing it.

She finally told him how she felt and when he wanted near she pushed him away.

Who was she kidding? She wasn't a beauty like Manny.

Maybe it was a mistake telling him how she felt. Maybe in the end, Craig would just break her heart.

She pulled out her cell phone and went to her phonebook and hit "Marco" Well the four "Marcos" that she saw.

"Where are you?" He asked worried.

"Can you take me home?" She asked, leaving the stall and about to open the bathroom door.

"Of course, I'll be by Jimmy. You think you can find your way over here?" Marco asked her still worried that something would happen to her.

"Yeah I can." She muttered hanging up the phone and walking out of the bathroom.


	10. Stupid Games

.** A/N: Okay, this is getting ridiculous...i havent had like ANY reviews in like 2 days...not even from my regs...this storys almost over with...I HAD a sequel in mind...well i thought it would fit better cuz this story is coming to a close and its not quite finished...but the way my viewers and reviews or looking...I dont think I'm gonna do one...i may though just to please myself because i would really like to...it would make me feel completed...well I HOPE SOMEONE READS THIS! PLEASE!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi or its characters...sadly...**_

The next morning Ellie woke up with a splitting headache.

She grabbed her alarm clock. "2:00 p.m" She muttered to herself.

"I completely wasted my day." She sighed slowly getting out of bed.

**Ring-Ring**

"Don't you ever leave me alone?" She asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah right, me leave you alone?" Marco said. "Besides I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine dad." She told him sarcastically.

"Well are you coming to practice. I mean, that is if you are okay with what you told Craig last night." Ellie fell silent.

She had forgotten all about her confession.

"Yeah, super." She told him hanging up the phone.

Jimmy, Craig, and Marco all sat around his garage talking.

"That guy I talked to last night was so cute!" Marco said ecstatic.

Jimmy laughed not wanting to get involved in Marcos 'men.'

"What was up with you and Manny, Craig?" Jimmy asked. changing the subject.

Craig flipped the stereo remote in his hand.

"Nothing, it was just about us or…whatever."

Marco stood up. "Okay, Craig don't do something stupid."

Ellie walked into the garage and sat down next to Craig.

She was completely lost; she had no clue what they were talking about.

"Why not, it's not like I'm waiting for anyone. The person I did want just got over our whatever…so fast it was ridiculous." Craig said looking at everything but Ellie.

She stared at him, knowing he was talking about her.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go." She sighed trying to avoid this conversation.

Jimmy and Marco went to the other end of the garage trying to get as much out of their business as possible.

Ellie got up and headed for the door.

"No, you are not walking away from me this time." Craig said as he walked over to the door and stood in front of it.

"Let me leave." Ellie demanded.

"No! Why won't you talk to me! You leave me to think and it drives me crazy because so many questions flood my mind, I just wanna rip my hair out sometimes." He told her showing her an example by grabbing his hair.

"What do you want Craig?" Ellie asked staring at the wall.

The garage fell silent.

"Why did you tell Sean yes?" He asked calmly.

"What did you expect me to do Craig? Wait for you to choose between me and Manny?"

Ellie wasn't as calm with her response as Craig was with his question.

The sound of shattering glass made everyone jump.

Craig had punched out one of the doors windows.

"You're bleeding." Marco told him immediately looking around for a towel.

"I'm fine." Craig told him not taking his eyes off of Ellie.

"I just…I didn't want you to hurt me." She admitted.

Craig threw his hands up in the air as if her confession was ignorant.

"So you go back out with the guy who broke your heart to begin with?" Craig questioned.

Ellie didn't know what to say. She didn't have an answer to that question.

"You like Manny." She replied pushing him out of the way so she could leave.

"No I don't I-"He tried to tell her but she had ran out so quickly that he couldn't.

Marco rested a hand on Craig's shoulder.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

Craig shook his head. "Of course I do."

"Then tell her man." Jimmy said finding his own way into the conversation.

"What's the point? She's with Sean now."

"Then get over her man." Jimmy suggested.

"I want to." He admitted.

He paced back and fourth throughout the garage.

"I mean she makes me crazy, and the more she does it the more I like her.Is that normal?" He asked still pacing.

"Um…well if you sit down and relax I might be able to tell you." Marco told him pointing to the couch.

The next day at school was horrible, Craig was stuck with the Manny radio…the same station that played the same thing all the time.

He had failed his history test, and Ellie and him weren't on speaking terms as usual.

"God, I just want to go to the nurse and tell her I'm sick." He told Marco as they opened the double doors leading to the senior hallway.

Craig opened his locker and stuffed his books inside.

"Well I know you're day can't get any worse but check it out." Marco said pointing out something to Craig.

Across the hall Sean and Ellie were smiling and laughing, he was kissing her over and over, holding her hand…her waist.

Craig watched heartbroken.

"Is it wrong to be jealous of Sean?" He asked Marco.

Marco leaned up against the locker.

"No, Ellies a great girl…she's gorgeous and sweet and funny." He told him now examining the 'happy' couple with him.

"She's a great friend." Marco said watching her.

"Maybe she doesn't want to ruin the friendship." Marco suggested.

Craig hated that, the whole stupid saying. "Yeah, Maybe.

**A/N: Not the bestest chap. but i really enjoyed writing it and reading it..hope u did too... I also apologize for any grammar and/or puncuation mistakes...**


	11. music dreams

**A/N: okay, i dont really like the way i did this dialogue or w/e but its easier to read neway and it seems a bit more longer instead of it being all bunched together. Once fanfiction stops bein dumb n stops messin up when i wanna upload a doc. then i'll change them all to this. Neway...heres chapter 11 this story is gettin close to an end, I might make a sequel. This is my version of together forever fit into probably two and a half chapters. minus the Cranny action, I had no room and if i wanna finish this story soon then i had to cut SOMETHIN out lol ok ok this is like a paragraph i'm goin..enjoy and please don't forget to review**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters storylines, or the show...i wonder if they'd ever sell it to me and i can like...take over the degrassiness...haha yeah right...ignore what i just wrote...it was dumb.._**

The next day at school was total confusion, Craig didn't know if Ellie and him were or weren't on speaking terms.

He was happy because he had gotten a call from a guy named Leo who wanted to be the band's manager.

He was ready to leave high school and start his music career and Ellie had told him she wanted to follow him around after high school, at least that's how Jimmy had put it.

"Marco." Craig called him from down the hallway.

Marco stopped and waited. "I got a call yesterday; someone wants to become a manager for Downtown Sasquatch.

"We did it dude!" He said excited. Marco was ecstatic. "This is awesome Craig." "Yeah, he wants to hear us play tonight so tell El and Jimmy okay? I'm gonna be late for History."

Marco shook his head. "Craig, Ellie is in your history class, why don't you just tell her." "Yeah, true okay I will." He shouted already half way down the hallway.

Mr. Larson, the history teacher stood up in front of the class rambling on about France Ferdinand and wars and blah blah blah.

Craig had his mind on only one thing. The band.

He turned around grinning from ear to ear. "What's up?" Ellie asked furrowing her brow; she loved that goofy smile of his.

"I found a guy who wants to manage us." Ellie smiled dully staring down at her text book.

"That's great, Craig." She said emotionless. "You are still in the band right?" He asked now furrowing his brow in confusion.

Ellie smiled. "Yeah, I was just mad that day. And I'm sorry about yesterday too." She said now messing with her pen.

Craig had forgotten all about yesterday, and their little 'argument' "It's no big deal.

I need you at my house right after school. He wants to hear us." Craig told her turning around to act like he was paying attention to Mr. Larson just in case he had noticed his excessive talking.

"Ready 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4" The band was playing there newest song.

Ellie had written the lyrics, they were about a kid who never got what he wanted the most in life.

Leo paced around the garage. "Okay stop." He finally told them after 2 minutes of playing.

Leo looked at Ellie.

"You sweetie, have got to go." Ellie looked at Marco with sad eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa sorry Leo but there's no band without a drummer."

Leo looked at Craig smirking obnoxiously.

"Well then Mr. Manning I suggest you find a new drummer, besides a band is no place for a girl."

He was walking on egg shells with Ellie.

Craig set down his guitar and walked over to Leo.

"Look Leo, Ellie's a big part of this band. If you don't want her. Then you don't want me."

"Very well. You have talent kid, if you ever change your mind, give me a call." Leo told him walking out.

It was 9:30 p.m. and everyone had left. Craig sat in his garage thinking about the offer.

Music was his life. But he wanted Ellie with him and if Leo didn't want Ellie then he didn't want him.

"All she has to do is practice. We'll just practice more, and then I'll call him again." Craig told himself hoping he had found a solution to the problem.

"No Craig." Craig looked at the entrance of the side door.

"I didn't know anyone was here." He told her smiling feeling kind of embarrassed.

Ellie sat down on the couch next to him grabbing his hand.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my friend Ellie." Ellie laughed.

"Listen to me, call Leo and tell him you change your mind." Craig had a puzzled look on his face.

What was she talking about? Why did she want him to call?

"No, Ellie it's the band or nothing." "I suck at drumming, Marco isn't very good on bass and Jimmy wants to paint. You can do this all on your own. And you know that, you have the talent Craig." She told him smiling sadly and squeezing his hand.

"But what about Joey, Caitlin, Angie…everybody." "They'll be fine they'll manage."

Craig looked at her with his brown eyes; those cute brown eyes she loved so much.

He looked like he was almost ready to cry.

"What about you?"

Ellie closed her eyes tightly pushing the tears back.

She didn't want him to go, she really didn't but she'd rather have him happy fulfilling his dream then always regretting not taking the chance he had.

"I'll wave goodbye."

She told him her voice breaking.

"Because I have to."

At that moment, she couldn't hold back any longer.

She needed to leave. She kissed Craig on the cheek.

Whispering in his ear she said. "We have different dreams; just promise me you'll never forget me. And our friendship."

Craig closed his eyes pulling Ellie in for a tender hug.

He ran his fingers through her fine hair. "That won't happen. We'll always be friends. I promise you." He whispered.

**A/N: as you can see this chapter has a lil fluffiness goin on with El and Craig, i know its not what u guys wanted...YEAH i know what you guys are waiting for lol I'm waiting for it too but i enjoy dragging it on little by little...i hope u liked it even with the little fluffy action. remember reviews are appreciated )**


	12. Her broken Heart

**A/N: I think this chapter is phenomenal, my opinion anyway. The ending to this story is turning out better than I ever dreamed annnd...a sequels going to seem like a total MUST.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**_

Ellie sat at the kitchen table playing with the food sitting on her plate.

"What's wrong Ellie?" Her mom asked taking a bite.

"Nothing mom." Ellie told her irritated.

She got out of her seat and threw her food in the garbage then threw the plate in the sink.

"You haven't been eating, I wouldn't call that nothing." Ellie smiled. "I just have a lot of things on my mind…that's all."

Ellie thought of herself as pathetic, she told Craig he should go, she had no reason to be upset.

**Ring-Ring**

"Ellie, Sean's on the phone." Her mom walked into the kitchen with the cordless phone and handed it to her.

"Hello?" "Ellie? I need to tell you something."

Ellie leaned against the counter. "Okay…shoot." "My mom, she's really sick and I have to go back to Wesaga."

Ellies heart dropped down to the pit of her stomach.

Now she was really alone, and she didn't like being alone. "Oh…" Ellie said sadly. "Ellie before you get mad, I'll be back in 6 months or so…I promise you." He told her.

Ellie couldn't take it.

She hung up.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't upset because Sean was leaving, she was upset because she hated being alone…Craig leaving was the worst but now Sean?

"Always crying Ellie, stop being a baby." She told herself wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

The next morning Ellie showed up at school thirty minutes earlier then usual.

Sean wanted to say goodbye to her before school started.

She sat against the locker knees against her chest staring at the floor. "You know it doesn't hurt to smile." Sean sat down next to her.

He grabbed her and pulled her toward him. "I'm gonna miss you." He told her kissing her head. "Me too." She told him.

After Sean left, she didn't move from that spot, that position.

Marco walked through the double doors immediately spotting Ellie. Knowing something was wrong. "You okay?" He asked standing over her.

"No." She told him hiding her eyes.

She was supposed to be brave, the one girl who was tough. But things never got better.

Craig walked up to Ellie and Marco, Manny tagging along only now; Craig had his arm around her waist.

Clearly they were a couple.

"What's going on guys?" Craig asked walking up looking happier then he ever had in his entire life.

"Nothing...uh what's…" Marco asked looking from Craig to Manny. "Manny wants to come with me, to Vancouver.

I called Leo and I'm leaving in two days. So she's coming!" At that moment, Ellie's heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Manny was a life ruiner.

Ellie felt like Manny took pride in using her beauty to get whomever she wanted. She knew Manny enjoyed being the gorgeous one, and looked at Ellie like she was a hideous beast.

"I've got to get to class." Ellie told them not making eye contact.

"I'll talk to you later Marco." She said practically running to the bathroom.

She sat in the bathroom for the rest of the day crying.

She wanted to let it all out, Especially Craig Manning.

She wanted to disappear, not exist.

Someone did get their heart broken.

It was neither Craig nor Sean…

it was Ellie.

**A/N: good chapter? I'm hoping so...I dont know how many chapters are left of this story until its over...still havent figure it out no more than three though...now i really need reviews oh and add the answer to this question in ur review...how do you feel about a sequel?**


	13. Goodbye to you

**A.N: This is sad to say but…this is my final chapter. and it turned out wonderfully the ending and all….now tell me if u guys feel like u need a sequel after this (even if u don't want one im still writing one lol) well, enjoy reading.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**_

It was the day Craig left for Vancouver, Marco and Ellie sat in her room.

She couldn't bare to see him before he left because she knew she'd end up begging him to stay.

"So, are you ready to go see Craig off?" Ellie smiled weakly.

Her chest tightened the way it always did before she started to cry; only this time no tears came.

"I can't do it Marco, I just can't."

Marco furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't!" She screamed walking to her bedroom window.

She figured that Craig going to Vancouver would help her get over him.

That was another reason she wanted him to go.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes, Marco just looking at the back of Ellie.

"I'll tell him you said goodbye." Marco said walking to the door.

"I'd like that." Ellie sniffled.

In her eyes this was best, Ellie Nash was meant to be alone…She didn't deserve anything she wanted.

Manny and Craig sat in Joey's living room.

"So Craig, Vancouver then university?" Craig shook his head.

"Just Vancouver." "Well how long are you going to be gone for?" Joey asked taking a seat on the couch next to Craig and Manny.

"3 months, maybe more."

"Well at least tell me you're going to have one last dinner with your family. At least until 3 months is over." Joey told him walking back into the kitchen to add pasta to the boiling water.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Manny asked grabbing his hand and leading him to the staircase.

"I've been thinking Craig." She began not able to make eye contact with him.

"I'm not going to go with you." She told him flat out.

Craig was surprised.

"Why?"

Manny grabbed his hand.

"I belong here, in Toronto. Besides I need to get all my credits for this year and going to Vancouver with you will ruin those chances."

Craig had nothing to say to this.

In a way he was relieved but then again upset.

Manny kissed him.

"We can still be together, I promise you when you get back I'll still be here, waiting for you." She smiled, kissing him again.

"I've got to go." She told him heading for the door.

Craig stood outside the car in front of Degrassi saying goodbye to everyone.

"I'm gonna miss you, don't forget me when you're famous okay Hun?" Paige told him smiling and hugging him tightly.

"Bye Paige." He smiled.

"Good luck." Alex said hugging him.

Jimmy was next, "Bye Jimmy." Craig said hugging him also.

"You're gonna do awesome Craig." Marco said hugging him.

Craig looked around but she was no where.

"Where's Ellie?" He asked confused.

He was going to miss her the most and she wasn't even there to say goodbye.

"She told me to tell you bye." Marco said sort of upset for Craig.

Craig smiled sadly.

"Tell her I'm going to miss her." He said.

He walked to the car but before he got in he took a second look.

Hoping Ellie would surprise him by showing up.

He jumped in the car his heart aching.

She never did say goodbye.

**A/N: a bit of a sad ending, i know, not much crellie action but in the sequel...def. will be. I start school tomorrow so i may start the first ch. of my sequel tonight i already have some of it written out it my head...i love the way this story turned out, i didn't think it would be this good.**


End file.
